


Room 104

by NCT127heaven



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I thought of this as a joke and here we are, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, i also forgot condoms exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT127heaven/pseuds/NCT127heaven
Summary: ‘I’m just gunna go for a walk.’ Is what Taeil had told the other NCT 127 members. Yet here he was, in front of room 104, ready to get fucked by Byun Baekhyun.





	Room 104

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite something to write

‘I’m just gunna go for a walk.’ Is what Taeil had told the other NCT 127 members. Yet here he was, in front of room 104, ready to get fucked by Byun Baekhyun.

To say he was nervous would be a huge understatement, his hand shook as he knocked the hotel room door gingerly.

There was silence. He wandered if he should turn back now, if this was all one big mistake.

What if this was all a prank? The other members of EXO would jump out and catch Moon Taeil wanting to have sex with another man, he would die right then and there.

It’s not that Taeil was gay- he could sway either direction. But given how little attention his dick had ever gotten, he wasn’t one to complain when Byun fucking Baekhyun opened the door fresh out of a shower.

‘Taeil-ah, nice to meet you properly.’ The man’s brown hair glistened with water, as his body was only covered by a simple towel around the waist. He must have planned this.

Of course this was all planned. Taeil had only made some -very intense- accidental eye contact with his sunbaenim earlier that day, and the next thing he knew he got a piece of paper slipped into his hand when he got lunch in the hotel’s dining area.

**Room** **104**

**7**:**00**

**BBH**

And so here he was, standing like an idiot in Byun Baekhyun’s doorway, awkwardly bowing and smiling. Baekhyun’s gentle hand pulled him in slightly so he could shut the door.

‘I’m sorry I’m late, I was-‘

‘Take a seat on the bed.’

‘Yes, s-sorry.’

Taeil felt somewhat dizzy, like the world was moving too fast and he couldn’t quite keep up. So he just let his legs carry him over to the bed, and sit himself down politely.

Baekhyun leant against the wall, looking at Taeil with an arrogant smirk. Taeil had never felt so small.

‘Why did you come here, Taeil?’ Taeil couldn’t help but admire Baekhyun’s slim, toned abs as he struggled to put words in his own mouth.

‘Huh?’ Was all he could manage.

‘My letter.’ Baekhyun spoke with such quiet confidence it somehow put Taeil at ease, until he remembered why he was here. ‘I didn’t state what the intentions of tonight were, what do you think I want?’

Taeil felt uncomfortable. What if Baekhyun simply wanted to give him a singing lesson? Or just wanted to get to know Taeil? He shouldn’t have assumed the vocalist just wanted sex, but he had heard rumours about Baekhyun, and his scandalous nights with other SM male idols.

‘I’m sorry, Mr. Byun. I think I was mistaken.’ Taeil got up sheepishly, making his way to the door. ‘I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I ju-‘

Before Taeil could finish his sentence, a rough hand pushed him against the wall. His body went rigid, eyes widening in panic. He must have offended his sunbaenim, he was going to get a beating.

Before he had a chance to think any more panicked thoughts, Baekhyun’s mouth was against his ear.

There was a long pause, Taeil’s heart felt as though it was about to explode, as he was pinned against the wall. It was after a few -very long- seconds that Baekhyun finally spoke.

‘I want to fuck you so hard, you won’t even be able to walk.’

Taeil’s legs turned cold, his mouth turned dry. He never thought he would hear those words outside of tacky porn.

Baekhyun’s mouth moved round to Taeil’s cheek, breathing warmly against the skin.

‘Have you ever done this before, Taeil-ah?’

Taeil shook his head quickly.

‘What about with a girl, hm?’

Taeil shook his head again, slower this time.

‘Have you ever kissed someone?’

Taeil nodded, his breathing getting more erratic as Baekhyun’s mouth got closer to his own.

‘I don’t like tongues.’ Taeil said in a quiet voice, surprised that it didn’t crack.

‘No tongues it is.’ Baekhyun mumbled with a smile, before unpinning Taeil from the wall, grabbing his waist instead, and attaching their lips together.

Taeil liked this. He rested his hands on his sunbaenim’s bare chest, as Baekhyun started to lead the pair towards the bed.

At some point, they must have twisted round, since the back of Taeil’s legs hit the bed. Baekhyun pushed him down roughly, causing Taeil to land with a jolt on the mattress.

‘Mr B-‘

‘Call me hyung, baby.’ Baekhyun’s smirk made Taeil want to die. ‘Take off your shirt.’

Taeil did as he was told, lifting his head slightly when Baekhyun took off his shoes and socks. Once his shirt was removed, Baekhyun instantly attached his lips to the younger’s chest, sucking at the skin.

Taeil didn’t know what to do, so he just laid there and took it, hands lying awkwardly by his sides.

‘Let’s get these off you, hm?’ Baekhyun unbuttoned and unzipped Taeil’s jeans. Taeil lifted his hips off the bed to help his hyung take them completely off his narrow hips.

Baekhyun stood back, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Taeil with a devilish smile.

Taeil sat up slowly, a confused look spreading over his features.

‘Wh..what’s wrong?’

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider, Taeil’s legs closed slightly.

‘Take them off.’ Baekhyun pointed at the younger’s boxer briefs, still leaning back cockily.

Taeil instantly felt insecure. Of course he felt insecure about his private parts, most people did. But that didn’t stop him from feeling ashamed of the smaller-than-average, almost hairless, dick that he had.

He felt like a child as he slowly and awkwardly pulled his briefs down, not daring to make eye contact with the man in front of him as he discarded the piece of clothing. He was already hard.

Baekhyun slowly approached the younger vocalist, tipping his chin up with his delicate hand. Taeil’s face was tinted pink, his large brown eyes wavering.

‘Good boy.’

Taeil didn’t think that would have effected him nearly as much as it did, because before he knew it, his dick was engulfed in wet heat. He fell back onto the bed, his back arching slightly, as he fisted the sheets beneath him.

Byun Baekhyun was sucking his dick.

This did not feel like how he thought it would feel. Baekhyun was a pro. The suction was almost overwhelming, Taeil’s breathing was so loud.

Baekhyun fell into a rhythm, deep throating Taeil’s cock whilst scratching his nails down the younger’s shaking thighs.

Taeil tried to stay quiet, he really did. But when Baekhyun focused all the attention on his sensitive cock head, he couldn’t help the high-pitched breath that escaped him.

This was much better than his own hand.

Baekhyun kept up the harsh rhythm until Taeil’s mouth was open forming a perfect ‘O’, his back arching and legs shaking.

It was only then, that the elder stopped.

Taeil slumped against the mattress, breathing heavily, his dick now completely hard against his tummy.

‘Was that good?’ Baekhyun wrapped a loose fist around the cock in front of him, slowly moving up and down the shaft. Taeil jolted whenever he reached the bundle of nerves under the head, letting out a small ‘ah’ whenever he did so.

‘Oh you’re gunna be a lot of fun..’ Baekhyun rubbed his thumb over the slit, sniggering when Taeil’s hands flew to grip his arm, accompanied by an ‘ah~’.

‘So sensitive... Move up the bed, baby, on your front.’ Taeil complied, lying with his face in the pillows. Baekhyun grabbed a cushion from the floor, placing it under Taeil’s hips, causing his back to arch and his ass to be pushed up.

The reality of the situation set in for Taeil, as he heard Baekhyun get some lube.

‘You know how this works?’ Baekhyun knelt behind Taeil, stroking his hands up and down the younger’s waist.

‘Yeah, I think.’ The nerves made Taeil’s voice crack, he was so scared. But he wanted this.

‘Alright, baby, but you gotta tell me if anything isn’t feeling right, okay?’ Taeil jumped when a cold, lubed, finger circled around his hole.

‘I gotta hear you say okay.’ Baekhyun’s other hand stroked Taeil’s brown hair.

Once he heard a small ‘okay, hyung’ from the younger man, he pressed the finger in.

Taeil stayed dead still, relaxing his body as much as possible. It felt weird. His brows furrowed as the digit inside of him started pumping in and out.

It was only when the second finger entered him, that he felt discomfort. He winced as his rim stretched, tensing up slightly.

‘Have you ever done this to yourself?’ Baekhyun whispered into Taeil’s ear once the younger turned his head to the side.

‘No...’ Taeil whispered as the two fingers started to move inside him, somewhat searching instead of pumping like before.

‘Well then, you’ll enjoy this.’ Baekhyun’s fingers suddenly reached a point within Taeil that felt strangely good. Taeil let out a little ‘ah’ again, pushing his hips back.

‘Ah ah, stay still.’ Baekhyun suddenly smacked a hand on to Taeil’s ass. Taeil let out a short shout, surprised by the sting. Before he had time to adjust, a third finger was added. Taeil groaned, twisting his hands into the pillows by his head as the painful stretch drowned out the pleasure.

‘Mmph-hyung.’ The younger let out a broken sound, spreading his legs slightly and reaching back to grab Baekhyun’s wrist.

‘That’s okay baby, we can slow down..’ Baekhyun leant forward. ‘You make such pretty sounds, Taeil-ah, I can’t wait to be inside of you.’

Taeil’s breath caught in his throat, and after a few moments he slowly let go of Baekhyun’s wrist, letting the elder continue.

After a few more minutes, Baekhyun pulled his slim digits out. Gripping Taeil’s waist, he prompted the other to turn onto his back.

Taeil looked wrecked. His brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, tears had pooled in his eyes, his face and neck were flushed red. Baekhyun smirked and removed his own towel covering his manhood. Taeil glanced down and his face went even pinker. Baekhyun grabbed the lube, spreading a generous amount over his impressive shaft.

‘Hold this up, Taeil-ah.’ Baekhyun lifted one of Taeil’s legs, pressing it to the younger’s chest. He aligned the tip of his cock, making eye contact with a very flustered Taeil. After a few seconds, he started to push in.

‘UNGH wait wait-‘ Taeil’s high voice echoed through the hotel room. Baekhyun paused instantly. ‘Agh- who else is on this floor, hyung?’

Baekhyun chuckled. ‘Only my exo members, I’m sure they’ll love to hear your screams.’ And with that, he pushed in completely, knocking the breath out of the smaller man. A yell escaped Taeil, as the tears pooling in his eyes finally escaped down his cheeks.

Baekhyun waited once he was fully in, giving the younger vocalist a rough hand job to make his dick hard again.

Baekhyun himself was struggling, Taeil was the tightest he’d ever been with, so his legs shook as he tried to hold himself back from thrusting into the soft heat.

Taeil pictured the other EXO members listening from their other rooms, did they know it was him? God, that’s hot.

Baekhyun started moving, pumping into Taeil slowly yet deeply.

‘H-hyung it hurts- aH’ Baekhyun suddenly picked up the pace to become brutal and unforgiving. Taeil threw his head back, mouth hanging open as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Above him, Baekhyun was panting, groaning as he watched his shaft disappear into the boy beneath him.

‘Ohh yeah? That feel good? You like getting your ass stuffed by your senior?’ Baekhyun was slamming into Taeil, the younger could only reply with a drawn out wail. Taeil reached down with his free hand to fist his dick, only to have his hand swatted away as he was flipped onto his front again.

Taeil arched his back and spread his legs, his weeping cock head dragging along the mattress. This way Baekhyun was able to slam straight into his prostate with each thrust, and at this point Taeil was screaming into the pillows, his small hands pushing against the headboard to stop the thrusts from jolting him any further up the bed.

‘I want to hear those screams.’ Baekhyun grabbed Taeil’s brown hair, yanking it back roughly to arch the singer’s back even further, and to lift his head from the pillows. Taeil’s eyes widened, yet he couldn’t stop his wails that jolted every time his body was roughly thrust into.

Taeil could feel himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, and he wandered how Baekhyun had such good stamina to continue pounding into him after what felt like hours.

‘You gunna come?’ Baekhyun slapped Taeil’s ass again, rougher this time, leaving a red hand print behind. ‘You wanna tell your hyung how much you want to come for him?’ Baekhyun sounded out of breath, perhaps he was holding himself back from coming too.

‘Uhhh please Baekhyun hyung pleeease’ Baekhyun pulled the younger man to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pistoning his hips like crazy.

Taeil’s orgasm ripped through him, his yells turning even more high-pitched. He quivered in Baekhyun’s arms, dick twitching and spurting over the sheets as his head rolled back and his eyes slipped shut.

He jolted back awake with two come-covered fingers prodding at his mouth.

‘I said taste yourself, bitch.’ Baekhyun’s hips were still thrusting into him, Taeil must have only passed out for a few seconds.

He whined from overstimulation as the fingers were shoved into his mouth, the salty taste of his own cum making him cringe.

‘Ah ah ah~’ Baekhyun finally came, surprisingly, whimpering. His hips twitchedas he filled the younger boy with his seed, riding out the high slowly. When he pulled out, Taeil fell onto his front, back still arched slightly. Baekhyun grabbed some tissues and wiped himself down, before turning Taeil onto his back.

Taeil looked a sight. His cheeks were bright red, eyelashes clumped with tears, his hair messy from being tugged on. Baekhyun looked down to the boy’s softening dick covered in cum, and smirked.

Taeil jolted when Baekhyun started licking his abused cock, trying to move away from the overstimulation but being held in place by Baekhyun’s surprisingly strong hands. Baekhyun didn’t stop the torture until Taeil’s dick was completely clean.

‘You’re going to need a shower before you go back, you know.’ Baekhyun slid on some grey joggers, then stroked a hand through the younger vocalist’s hair.

Taeil groaned.

‘We should do this again, hm?’

Taeil groaned.

‘Maybe you could fuck me next time.’

Taeil’s eyes snapped open.


End file.
